Au Dela
by Krista Kale
Summary: Roxy is a new student at Forks High. She is beautiful, smart, intelligent, and somehow connected to Edward's past. Her arrival surprises the Cullens and Bella, who is shocked to find out exactly how much Roxy means to her Edward and the Cullens.


I don't own Twilight. Its amazing and incredible and has distracted me from doing way too much homework!

Not good at summaries, so if its a little off, sorry! Hope you enjoy! :D

* * *

"Cute, chill, casual. You are cute, chill, and casual." Those words echoed through Roxy's agitated mind all morning. Those words were her mantra. She would repeat them over and over in her head to help her stay calm and controlled. Roxy had a need for control. Everything in her life reflected her craving for control, from her established morning routine of a frappuccino before school to taking a bubble bath before bed every night. Anything that disrupted her routines or somehow threw off her feeling of stability enraged her. Roxy hated anything less than complete mastery over things, including her emotions. This morning was the first day of her senior year of high school. She was starting this year at a new school, in a new state, and on a different side of the country. This realization seemed to shake her usual calm composure. In a desperate effort to regain her tranquil demeanor, she recited her mantra multiple times as she parked her flashy Aston Martin DB9 in the office parking lot at Forks High School.

Roxy scanned the parking lot at her new high school and saw her brother's Hummer parked a short distance away. Roxy's brother, Hunter, was one year younger than her and eager to try new things. He had grown impatient waiting for Roxy to be ready to leave for school, deciding to drive himself so that he would not have to wait any longer.

Roxy checked the time on her dashboard clock, slowly sighing before turning off the car. She was five minutes behind schedule, and the day was just beginning. Roxy checked her appearance in the rear view mirror. Her face was a lovely heart shape. Her skin was a soft ivory color and smooth to the touch. She had put on a dash of blush, enhancing her cheeks' naturally rosy glow. Roxy had chosen a midnight blue color of eye shadow to compliment her brown eyes that seemed as pools of chocolate, enticing people in and captivating multitudes with their gaze. Her lips were full and perfectly shaped, with only a touch of natural gloss to add some glisten to their naturally alluring pink color.

Stepping out of the car, Roxy looked like a life-size porcelain doll. Her deep auburn tresses cascaded beautifully down to her mid back. Roxy had soft curls that were playful and light, causing them to bounce gently up and down as she walked. Glancing towards the heavens, Roxy noticed that the day was overcast, and the sky threatened rain. Roxy ducked back into her car to grab her designer handbag before closing the door and locking the car. She smoothed out her designer trench coat and walked briskly towards the entrance to the office of the high school. As she walked, her right arm moved in a brisk back and forth motion by her side. Roxy's handbag hung neatly in place around her shoulder. Inside her bag, she carried all of her essentials. Her make up, cell phone, ipod, perfume, mirror, pens, playing cards, lotion, and wallet, were all tucked away in her bag.

Roxy opened the front door and stepped into the front office as confidently as possible, quickly surveying her surroundings. "_Not too bad. Definitely not my old school, but nothing too terrible, especially for public school." _Roxy turned her attention to the secretary at the front desk, to discover the lady staring at her. She smiled at the secretary as she approached her desk. "Excuse me, I'm…"

"Miss. Ryder. We've been expecting you." The secretary hastily finished Roxy's sentence for her as she looked through a stack of papers in search of Roxy's schedule. She continued to chatter. "I met your brother earlier. He's a charming young man." The lady smiled up at Roxy as she made the last comment about Hunter.

Roxy arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow playfully. _"Only when he wants to be…" _she thought, but she managed to hold her tongue. "I am terribly sorry that I am late. I won't be disrupting anyone by coming into class late, I hope."

The secretary looked at her like she had gone mentally insane. "Disrupting anyone? Miss. Ryder, it is such a privilege to have you here. You could not possibly disrupt anyone." She handed Roxy her schedule and a map of the small school. "If you could bring it back at the end of the day, I would greatly appreciate it." Roxy nodded her compliance. "Can I help you with anything else Miss. Ryder?"

Roxy tore her eyes from her class list to look at the secretary as she spoke. "No, thank you. I'm sure I can manage. See you at the end of the day." With a smile, Roxy turned around and immediately exited the office. As soon as she was alone, she rolled her eyes. How could Roxy have even imagined escaping her past? She was known nationwide. Maybe her family should have moved to another country. A country that didn't have television, radio, or internet. Maybe then, she could have some peace. Roxy calmed herself and started looking for her first class. As she moved through the halls, she noticed an odd smell. It was a unusually sweet smell. _"It sort of smells like vamp- no way. Vampires in a school, surrounded by helpless humans? Not possible." _Roxy quickly forced that thought out of her mind. She chided herself for even considering the possibility and realized that she now stood in front of her first class, English. Roxy paused for a second to compose herself and repeated her mantra one more time before she finally felt ready. Roxy gently turned the doorknob and strolled into the room. She came to a stop at the teacher's desk and handed him her schedule. The teacher gave her a small grin. "Well, Miss. Ryder, I was wondering when you might show up. You may take a seat wherever you please, if the seat is available."

Roxy nodded and turned to face the class, scanning for any empty seats. She found three that were not currently occupied. As she was deliberating where to sit, Roxy could hear the students whisper as they surveyed her. There was an available seat next to a girl who was openly staring at Roxy. The girl leaned over to her friend and whispered, "Can you believe it? Roxy Rider, the top teen supermodel, is in the same class as us!"

Her friend had a look of awe that mirrored the one that she displayed on her face perfectly. "Wow! She has been on the cover of every major magazine possible these last few months, and now she is like, ten feet from us!"

The girls were not the only ones gawking. Roxy captured the attention of a pair of boys as well. "Whoa. She looks every bit as good in person as she does on TV!"

"Yeah, she is totally sexy!" His friend declared without taking his eyes off of Roxy. There was an available seat between the two boys.

Roxy managed to hide her disgust and turned her attention to her only other seating option. The remaining seat was located in the back of the classroom, next to a blond haired boy. This boy had not glanced at her once since she entered the room, and had kept his head tilted down, making it impossible to see his face. _"That's odd."_ She thought to herself. _"He hasn't looked at me once, and with the way that his head is tilted, I can't see his face. Its like he is avoiding me." _Despite her thoughts, Roxy began to make her way to the back of the room, headed for the vacant seat next to the reclusive boy. _"I guess I know where I am sitting. It's better than the other two options."_

Once she reached her seat, Roxy sat down and quickly located a pen from her bag. She placed the pencil neatly on the desk, and placed the bag neatly on the ground next to her chair. Roxy realized that the class was now silent and refocused on their assigned work; although, many students continued to sneak peeks at her when they thought she wasn't paying attention.

Roxy hated the very notion of asking for help, but she found herself with no other option since she didn't have the slightest idea what the assignment was, nor did she bring any paper. Roxy quickly glanced at everyone around her, mentally debating whom to ask. Sitting at the desk to her left was a girl who was furiously texting on her cell phone. Roxy thought she saw smoke rising from the device because the girl's fingers were moving so fast against the keys. Directly in front of Roxy sat a boy who had headphones in his ears and was quietly jamming out to some unknown song. She doubted that he would notice her attempt to talk to him. Roxy didn't want to risk appearing rude, so she decided not to glance at the person behind her, thus ruling them out automatically. The only person left happened to be the boy to her right, who was the blonde haired recluse who had yet to look at her. Roxy began get the feeling that she dreaded most, anxiety. Never in her life did Roxy have to deal with someone not caring about her. She had encountered people who were rude to her, and it seemed easy to deal with them- just insult them back. Roxy also knew how to deal with those who adored her. This included most everyone, due to her fortune, fame, and generally nice demeanor. To interact with them, Roxy simply had to be as nice as possible, no problem there. However, the people who were indifferent to her were another story. They made her nervous because she didn't know what to expect when interacting with them. She could not expect them to say something hostile or sarcastic, but similarly, she could not expect them to be sweet and welcoming either. As a result, she felt like she had no control. This left Roxy feeling somewhat vulnerable.

Roxy glanced at the boy once more; however, this time she allowed her gaze to linger longer than the passing glance she had given him before. She discovered that the sweet smell was coming from this boy. Her eyes rested on his unusually pale skin. It looked like perfectly sculpted alabaster. She became increasingly nervous; yet another feeling began to form amidst the anxiety. This new feeling was annoyance. If this boy is what she thinks he is, he has no place here, in a school surrounded by humans. She pulled her gaze from his unparalleled skin and looked at his face. The boy still hadn't laid eyes on her, but his expression had changed. What had once been a look of absolute boredom was now being replaced with a slight smirk. _"Is he smirking at me?" _Roxy thought with building annoyance. _"No way. He hasn't even looked at me. I'm overreacting. Get under control. Remember: cute, chill, and casual." _ Roxy thought those last few words and quietly cleared her throat in preparation to speak to the boy.

"Um… excuse me." Roxy said as she tapped the boy on his shoulder. Even through his clothes, he felt extremely cold. This was another piece of evidence supporting her suspicions of his vampirism. Her agitation grew with the newfound evidence, as well as with the fact that he still hadn't paid her any attention. She decided to worry about that later and just continue on for now. "I was rather late to class and I didn't catch the assignment. I also happen to be short on paper. Would you mind helping me out?" Her voice was soothing. It sounded like the music from a harp. When Roxy finishes speaking people are often left hanging on her words. Her voice left people in a daze, wondering if the beautiful sound they heard was real or imagined.

Roxy was beginning to become slightly angry at the fact that this boy was ignoring her, when the boy suddenly turned and met her gaze. Roxy could hardly believe the face that she was staring at. For one moment, she lost all composure and her mouth hung slightly open at the beautiful being staring back at her. The smirk grew more pronounced on his face, and that knocked her out of her daze and back into reality. "Jasper?! What are you doing here?" She whispered low, so that no one around them could hear.

"I could ask you the same question, Roxy. Meet me outside the school, in the student parking lot around lunch- then we'll talk." His whispers were as low as hers. As soon as he finished his last sentence, he turned around in his seat to once again face the front, and continue his work. However, the same look of boredom did not return to his face. Instead, a look of slight concern had replaced it.

The bell rang and Roxy left the class with a feeling of confusion and worry as she attempted to locate the next class she was to attend. Lunch could not arrive soon enough.


End file.
